


Bon Voyage

by her_silhouette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Fellatio, M/M, Sex in a Vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/pseuds/her_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has really gone all out and Raph figures out a way to show his appreciation. PWP. S-M-U-T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



> This is seriously has no plot whatsoever, and yet I still add some sweet fluff in with the sexy wexy time. My favorite pairing. This was done in an art/fic exchange for FeeFido. Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'd.

“So?” Donnie’s voice sounded impossibly young from where Raph was sitting. The red-masked turtle had been taking in the internal design of the recently procured (stolen from Sachs “locked” compound) and fully detailed turtle van as Don was waiting nervously outside the back of the van. His voice was both nervous and proud, not really ready to claim it a success until someone else thought it was.

Raph was just floored at the amount of work the younger turtle had put into this thing in such a short amount of time. Sometimes Raph just couldn’t comprehend how Don could make such majestic things from piles of crap and within a week had a running van, or heat sensors for the lair, or even a hologram projection wrist watch. The sheer amount of work the brainy turtle puts into keeping them not only safe and healthy, but happy too, made the hot-headed turtle feel so humbled.

And incredibly horny.

“So,” Raph says, turning back to Don, who was biting his lip in barely contained excitement. “I think it’s missing something.”

Don’s face fell and looked slightly worried. “What?”

An absolutely filthy grin spread across Raph’s face as he lunged out his arm and pulled the slightly taller turtle into the van, flipped the geek onto his back, and effortlessly closed the back of the van with a loud thud.

Raph peered over the dazed turtle, who blinked owlishly up at him. “We need to ‘christen’ this baby before its maiden voyage.”

“Technically, christenings only happen with-“ Don started, unable to help himself from correcting his brother, but he was silenced effectively when he felt Raph stick a hand down his bottoms. “Oh~”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Raph echoed, allowing his hand to rub up against the lower part of Don’s plastron, right where he kept his family jewels hidden. From past experiences, he knew it normally doesn’t take much stimulation to get Don started and sure enough, after only a few seconds of his fingers brushing up against the slit, the head of Don’s cock was already slipping out. The younger turtle let out a content sigh as the fingers started playing with it.

“Now,” Raph continued, conversationally, “From what I understand, people usually throw a bottle of champagne at the, what you call it?”

Don’s eyes were already dilated and his breathing was hitching with every touch his dick got from those marvelous things Raph called fingers. “Hull,” he stated breathlessly, and licked his lips.

“Yeah, the hull.” By then Don’s entire penis had come out of hiding and was engulfed by Raph’s rather large hands. “But seeing is we don’t have any of that stuff, we’d have to find some sorta substitute.”

Donnie was speechless, so he only nodded his head vigorously, his glasses starting to slip off by both the motion and the mount of sweat now pouring from him.

Raph pumped Don’s dick a couple more times before he used his other hand to pull down his brother’s shorts that allowed a more unhindered access to both the appendage he was stroking and the nice little puckered hole that Don’s tail was so nicely unveiling. Scooting down to where he was at cock-level with the brainy turtle, Raph looked up and marveled at the debauched look his brother was giving him. Raph was also grateful that Don had nixed his gear when he was finishing up the van because it gave him a clear view of how long and lean the turtle was. Sweat was starting to glisten his heavenly body and with the colorful lights filling the van, he looked like a tasty Christmas tree.

“You know what?” Raph asked, but received no answer. Don was well beyond speech now, his hands clinching and unclinching, hesitant to grab something until he was sure what Raph’s game plan was. But that didn’t matter none to the bigger turtle, he just smiled as he gave a little lick to the head of Don’s cock. “I never really liked the taste of champagne anyway. Too sweet. I like my drinks to be a bit rich and…” Another lick. “Salty.”

And with that, Raph lowered his head over the entire length of Don’s cock and started sucking. Don let out a throaty groan at the sudden onslaught and tilted his head back against the floor of the van. His hands finally found purchase with Raph’s head and just held it, letting his older brother set the pace.

Raphael made love like he lived his life: hard, angry, and surprisingly selfless. He brought Donnie quickly and seemingly effortlessly into climax, but didn’t skimp on the details. He ran his tongue under the vein that protruded beautifully from the base of Don’s dick to its head. He massaged Don’s limber and delectable thighs. He lightly pinched the other’s tail and let it curl around his hand. He hummed and churred, sending vibrations from his throat to the brainy turtle’s member, which sent a single to Don’s brain and turned him into complete mush.

And Don wonderfully, gloriously imploded. Donatello, who was wordless and nearly soundless throughout the whole ordeal, let out a lust filled sigh of “Raphie” before he emptied his semen into Raph’s devouring mouth. And Raphael, in turn, drank up every last drop that he had earned from Don and hummed again with delight. The salty and slightly bitter taste of Don’s cum was one of Raph’s favorite flavors.

As soon as Don’s dick stopped twitching and no more semen threaten to burst out, Raph let the appendage drop from his mouth and he sat up and shucked his own shorts down enough to let his dick finally hit open air. He was already hard and pulsing and wasted no time to start pumping it at a quickened paced. He leaned over Don, propping himself up with his unused arm next to the other' turtle's head, so that he could look into his lover’s eyes as he jerked himself off on top of him. Don’s eyes were half closed, peering up at him with a light that was uniquely him, intelligence and gentleness. A goofy smile was resting upon Don’s face and Raph didn’t even need to have Don touch him. He didn’t need to rub up against him, or have any other stimulation other than that happy look on Don’s face and Raph gave a gentle grunt as he shot his load, and his cum painted itself upon Don’s plastron.

Raph allowed him a few moments to catch his breath, just staring down into Don’s face, before he pulled himself up again and view the masterpiece he had just made. He’ll call this one, ‘Donatello Debauched in the Backseat.’

Don, having finally gained his wits about him again, gave a hearty laugh at the proud look on Raph’s face. He looked down at his chest, blushed slightly at the mess, but shot a smirk at his lover. “Very Pollock-esque.”

There. That was the exact reason they worked. Don may appear to be all brains, and him all brawn, but when they were together, it was like they shared one mind. They knew all the intimate details of each other’s life. It’s kind of hard not to after being raised together, but this only made their bond stronger.

“There,” Raph stated, “All christened and ready to go.” Don cocked his head to the side slightly before looking down at his chest. Giving a slight frown, Don placed a finger in the slightly cooling cum and rubbed it a bit into his fingers.

“Well, to do an actually christening, you have to splash the, um, champagne on the vessel. You didn’t get a drop on the van,” Don stated, before giving a slightly cocky grin and the semen smeared finger slowly inched downward towards his ass. “Of course, we could always rectify that.”

From the outside of the van, two turtles watched as the van started rocking again.

Mikey blinked as a throaty chuckle drifted out of the back of the van and it shook with more vigor.

“And you guys say _I’m_ the reason we can’t have nice things.”

 


End file.
